Punisher War Chronicles: The Rescue
by Poseidon Productions
Summary: Set two years after his family is killed and he has avenged them, Frank Castle is given intel from a unlikely source to find and rescue a little girl from a serial child rapist and killer.


_**Warning: This story has some rather unpleasant subject matter, you have been warned.**_

 _ **Punisher War Chronicles: The Rescue**_

 _ **One Shot**_

 _ **By Poseidon Productions**_

 _ **Two Years after Castle Family Deaths, New York City.**_

" _In third week of searching, NYPD have been unable to find missing five year old Hope Summers, who was abducted from her family as they toured Central Park. Police believe she was taken by a serial child rapist and killer that has plagued the city over a year and a half. If what police say is true, she may be in grave danger,"_ A female reporter said on a small screen T.V.

Inside a dark warehouse, a man is gearing up for a mission. Said man is a tall and athletic white man wearing all black combat gear. He has intense blue eyes that could make even the toughest men to back down. His hair is jet black and cut short in what people call a Roman haircut. He had a five day old stubble on his face, haven't bother to shave in a few days. He is currently standing over a work bench, only a small table lamb illuminates the table.

" _During a press conference, Scott and Jean Summers made a plea for who ever has there daughter to let her go and they will do anything the person wants to ensure their daughter's safety."_

Soon the scene switched to the inside of One Police Plaza, a woman with red long red hair and green eyes that were redden from crying stood by a microphone and is surrounded by reporters. She is wearing a green t-shirt, brown pants and shoes. Beside her is a taller man with an athletic build, he had short brown hair and his eyes were covered by red tinted sun glasses. He is wearing a blue t-shirt, gray slacks and black shoes. He was holding on the his wife.

" _Please...who ever has taken Hope...I just want her back in one peace. I beg of you, please release her..."_ Jean Summers said through bouts of tears, before she broke down and cried, burying her face into her husband Scott's chest

While this was going on, the man simply continued to work. He took out a Springfield Operator M1911 and put a seven round clip full of .45ACP rounds into it. He had chambered a round into it already, giving him eight rounds to start off with. He soon screwed on a tubular suppressor on the threaded barrel and then put into a holster on his right hip. Soon he picked up a modern made version of the Marines KA-Bar knife, something he was used too. He put it into a sheath on the small of his back.

Normally he would go in much more heavily armed, but this was a different type of mission. He looked at the TV to see the report talk about how the police was doing to find Hope. The man simply took the remote sitting by the edge of the bench and turned it off.

For Frank Castle, the man who is currently being called the Punisher by the media, he knew the police would be too late to save the girl. It would mean that another family would be broken by the death of a loved one. Frank already went through that, he was determined not to let that happen.

He soon went to a chair and picked up a tactical Kevlar vest, it had his symbol on it, the infamous white skull. He put it on and soon put some more pistol magazines into pouches, just in case he needed them. Soon he walked to an area that he used for his vehicles. He decided to take a dark blue Ford sedan, it was less likely to attract attention. He climbed inside, turned on the ignition and soon left his hideout and into the city. Somehow, somebody found him and his hide out and left him a message to meet them at a private marina in Chelsea on the west side of the city. The message said they might know where the little girl was.

He made his way there in about thirty minutes, since it was nighttime. He drove up to the parking lot and parked. Soon he made his way to the designated area very slowly, he saw a limo sitting there on the pier. Two men are standing around, one is an athletic white man and the other is a muscular, bald black man. They are both wearing white collared shirts, black slacks and shoes. Frank also saw guns on shoulder holsters, the white man had a P226 pistol while the black man had a Jericho 941.

Frank decided to approach the limo but with his gun drawn, just in case he just walked into an ambush. As he approached the limo, the guards saw him. The white man reached for his gun when he saw Frank coming with his Operator out. The black guard however didn't want this.

"Hold your fire," He said to the white man, he looked over at Frank "We're not here to harm you Mr. Castle, we're here to provide you with information."

"That remains to be seen," Frank said coldly, "Who are you then and who do you work for?"

"My name is Antwan Green," He answered, "And my employer is here to exchange the info herself."

Soon he opened the passenger side door and out stepped out a stunningly beautiful woman. She had a slender yet firm build and a busty chest. She had neck length black hair and gray eyes that would melt most men hearts. She is wearing a blue dress and high heels, she would not be out of place at a high class party. She approached Frank, not afraid of lethal vigilante.

"Bonjour Monsieur Castle, my name is Lillian Broussard," The woman introduced herself, "Many people refer to me as Lady Broussard."

Frank had heard of her, the biggest madame on the East Coast. Frank would have gone after her but after some investigations, he found that she didn't force her girls into working for her, they were allowed to leave anytime they wanted, she paid them well and always made sure her and her clients were free from STD's. Because of that, he never went after her. But that still begged the question:

"How the hell would you know where the Hope is," Frank questioned.

"Easy, the man who raped one of my girls," Lillian said, "He had a big mouth and was dumb enough to leave a paper trail."

Frank simply looked at her for a moment, gauging rather she was telling the truth. However he could see it in her eyes, they were intense, she was not lying to him. Of course there was the matter of why she hadn't called the cops herself. Frank quickly guessed it had to do with the fact she was a madame and she would not likely be taken seriously.

"Who is it?" Frank asked.

"Zebediah Killgrave, his father is a very wealthy man and I think he's the reason why he has alluded the police. When he raped my girl, he stated he had 'Sweet redheaded pussy waiting for him back at his place,' That was two days ago. I don't know why he didn't kill my girl but there you go. I looked into his background, his father had sent him to therapist specializing in sexual disorders," Lillian explained.

"Where is this piece of shit," Frank said in a deadly tone.

"I tracked him down in a penthouse in the Hamptons," Lillian answered, soon Antwan Green gave him an address to the place.

Frank studied it for a moment before he turned around and began to leave.

"If you need anymore info Frank, I'll provide it for you," Lillian said to him, "Good luck, god be with you."

Frank stopped when he heard that, he turned around and stared at Lillian for a moment before speaking.

"God left me behind two years ago," Frank said coldly before walking away.

 **The Hamptons:**

Zebediah Killgrave was living his dream, he had the money, the looks, the influence to do anything he wanted. He could literally take any woman he wanted and use them until he got bored with them. Of course he loved all types of women, regardless of age. For the past year and a half, his focus was on little girls. He would kidnap them and keep them for a month before he raped them, he loved the fear in there eyes. Of course he had to satisfy his urges in the mean time.

He ordered up a whore two days ago and raped her, normally he would kill said whore but he didn't this time. He couldn't be bother with it, he could easily have his father bribe her. For now, he would concentrate on his newest girl. Little Hope was something he wanted for a while, a red head. Normally he wait another week before he ravage her but he decided to accelerate the seclude, he was getting that itch again and he needed to scratch it.

He is currently looking at himself in a mirror, all he had on was a pair of purple boxer shorts. Zebediah is a lean white man with brown hair and brown eyes with sharp facial features. While he admires himself in the mirror, his victim cowered in the corner, afraid out of her mind.

Hope is a slender little girl with red hair and green eyes. She is currently wearing a dirty blue shirt and black jeans. All she wanted to do was go back to her parents and go home. She didn't even know this man, who had lured her with the lie that he was old friends with her parents. Tears began to streak down her eyes as she worried about what would happen to her.

"Don't worry sweetheart, me and you are going to have a good time very soon!" Kilgrave said with a smug chuckle.

All that did was scare Hope even more, tears began to flow more freely now, she didn't know what the man had planned, but she knew it wouldn't be pleasant.

 **Outside:**

Frank pulls to the mansion that Lillian's address provided. Frank would usually stake the place out to see if there was any kind of security, but time wasn't on his side. Frank got out of his car and made his way towards the stone wall that stretched across the perimeter of the mansion. Luckily for Frank, it wasn't hard to scale the wall as it wasn't very big. Soon he was on the other end of the wall and made his way across the front lawn as quickly as possible.

Despite the quickness he was moving, Frank noticed no guards of any kind or even a surveillance system. It meant this man felt so secure in his wealth and power that he didn't need any protection of any kind. He had money and influence to do whatever he wanted/

Frank thought otherwise.

Frank made it to the front door, he had a lockpick kit with him but after deducing the man's lack of security, he decided to just reach for the door knob. He turned it and the door opened.

" _This man is one overconfident son of a bitch,"_ Frank thought to himself.

Frank made his way into the door when he heard a blood curdling scream of a girl come from upstairs. His instincts going into overdrive, he managed to find his way to the upstairs and because the screams, he managed to find the room from which it came from.

Frank busted down the door and he entered with his Operator raised in one hand and his KA-Bar in the other. What he saw chilled his blood, Kilgrave was naked, on top of Hope. From what Frank could see, she still had her clothes on. Reports of the murder showed the terror in the eyes of the victims faces. Kilgrave like to see fear in victims eyes, it was what gets him off. He is terrorizing this poor girl to get it up.

When he heard the door bust open, Kilgrave looked over his shoulder to see Frank coming into the room.

"What the, who the fu.." He managed to get out.

Before he could finish his sentence, Frank slugged him in the jaw with a left hook, while still holding on to his knife. The blow knocked him off the bed and off of Hope herself. The moment the weight of Kilgrave was off of her, Hope scrambled off the bed and into the corner opposite of Kilgrave's position.

Kilgrave got up from the floor, still nursing his jaw. Frank walked over to the man and kicked him back to the ground. Without thinking, Frank took his knife and was ready to take his time with this rapist. He suddenly heard a whimper and he looked over at Hope, who is starring right at Frank, tears in her eyes. The shocked look on her face made Frank stop his murderous train of thought and his eyes wen soft for the first time since his own family died.

"Hope, go downstairs," Framk said in a the best attempt of a caring voice.

Hope just looked at him for a moment, unsure of what he was going do.

"Please honey, go downstairs, I don't want you to see what I'm about to do," Frank pleaded with her.

Hope this time register what he said, she nodded and made her way out of the door. By the time she made her way out, Kilgrave had gotten up. He could have charged the man that ruin his fun but he had heard about this man before on the news. He didn't stand a chance against him in a fight, fair or not. His only chance was to bribe him.

"Hey man, lets make a deal," Kilgrave pleaded.

Frank returned his attention to Kilgrave, that soft expression that he gave Hope was gone, replaced with a cold glare of hatred.

"You're not getting out of this, you sick fuck," Frank said in a low but deadly tone, "I had plans on making this killing slow and painful but I have a little girl to see to, so I grant you something you didn't give all those little girls you raped and killed, a swift death."

"Please, we can talk..." Kilgrave started.

He didn't get a chance to finish, Frank put all eight round into him, the one in the chamber and the seven in the magazine. The heavy .45 rounds went straight into the rapist chest and his body spasm and blood hit the wall behind him. His body hit said wall and it collapsed on the bed he intended to take the innocence and the life of Hope, face down. Frank simply ejected the spent magazine from his .45 and slapped in a new magazine in and allowed the slide to go forward, chambering in a new round into the gun. He holstered his pistol and walked out of the room, never looking back at the corpse.

Frank simply walked back downstairs and searched for Hope, he was worried that she may have ran out of the front door, which he didn't close after he heard her scream. He soon found her in the kitchen, just sitting in the middle of the room, her face buried into her knees. Frank walked up to her, she lifted her head and looked at Frank. The same looked on his face is there when he asked her to leave the room. She could see a sadness in his eyes. He went on one knee and looked a her.

"Hello there," Frank simply said.

"Please, don't..hurt me," Hope timidly said.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to take you back to your mother and father," Frank said.

Hope looked him over, despite the Frank's appearance, including the skull on his vest, something told her to trust the man.

"Are you a police officer?" She asked.

"No, but I'm a man who takes care of the bad men when the police can't," Frank answered, "The man upstairs, he won't bother anybody anymore, not you or any girl again."

Hope decided to trust the man, despite his looks. Frank held out his hand to get her to stand. She took it and once she was up, Hope wrapped her arms around Frank's neck and hugged him. This move surprised Frank a bit, he hadn't done this in a while, it reminded him of when he returned from Wakanda after his base had been overwhelmed by rebel forces, he nearly died there. When he got home, his daughter Lisa had ran to him and hugged him, followed by his son Junior and his wife Maria.

"Thank you," Hope said, bring Frank back to reality.

"No problem," Frank said, "Now lets get you back to your parents."

 **The Next Day**

One Police Plaza was busy as ever, the search for Hope Summers had taken up a lot of men, time and resources yet the had nothing. The Jean and Scott Summers were their, simply waiting for possible news about their daughter. Yet again, the NYPD and the Summers planned on another press conference, this time they planned to offer the kidnapper anything they wanted, money and a chance to flee if he would release Hope. A large group of reporters were around the press conference area that had been set outside.

Soon the Police Commissioner and the Summers came out, the press began to take pictures as the commissioner went to the podium while the Jean and Scott sat down behind him.

"Thank you, esteemed members of the press for coming out here today," The commissioner said into the mic.

As he began to talk, all Jean could do was look down at her feet. She was beginning to lose hope that her little girl would be alive, that some sick human being had raped and killed her. Soon she looked up and surveyed the area, that's when she saw a small figure walking towards the back of the mob of reporters, she took a longer long and a surprised gasp came out of her mouth and she stood straight up. Scott immediately stood up and looked at his wife.

"What is it, honey?" Scott said.

Even the Commissioner looked at her with a confused look. Soon both look in the direction she was looking at and the reporters started looking as well. The small figure walking towards them was Hope herself.

"HOPE!" Jean yelled in surprise, relief and happiness at the same time.

"MOMMY!" Hope yelled out in return.

Jean immediately jumped down from were she was, the reporters parted to allow her to reach her daughter. As Jean ran towards Hope, Scott was not far behind. As soon as Jean got close to Hope she dropped to her knees and opened her arms to allow Hope into her embrace. Hope reached her mother, Jean wrapped her arms around her daughter and squeezed her close. Both mother and daughter began to cry.

"Thank god, thank you so much!" Jean cried out.

Soon Scott reached his wife and child and her wrapped both of them up in his arms.

"Daddy!" Hope said.

"Thank god your OK, honey!" Scott said.

Soon enough the police came as well, forming a circle around the reunited family. After a few more minutes of the family crying over this momentous occasion, Jean looked at her daughter.

"How? How did you escape?" She asked.

"I didn't, he saved me," Hopes said.

"Who, sweetheart?" Scott asked.

"The Sad Man with the skull on his shirt," Hope answered.

The mention of the skull on the shirt got the police's attention, they all looked at each other. One looked right into Commissioner eyes.

"Frank Castle saved her," The Commissioner said simply.

Meanwhile on a building not far from the position that group was, Frank Castle is on the top of said building watching the scene unfold with a pair of binoculars. He decided to wait the next day to release Hope, having been told by Lady Broussard that the police were having a conference in the morning. Frank had managed to get a hold of her, since she owned an escort service and she had told her employees to forward any call made by a man named Frank. She also gave them access to a penthouse she uses in Manhattan, figuring that taking her to his warehouse would freak her out. Frank thought about going to the Summers themselves but they were under 24/7 watch by the police, too much risk of being caught.

Frank and Hope had been waiting for a half in hour before the conference started, that's when he showed her where her mother was and told her to go to her. She waved goodbye to her and made her way towards them, Frank made his way up to the roof top to see the results of his mission. He had also given Hope the address of Kilgrave's house and then they could use his corpse to link him to the rapes and murders of the other girls.

Frank saw Jean hoist her daughter up and the cops and the reunited family made their way back to One Police Plaza building. Frank dropped his binos and smiled. He hadn't smiled since his family died but allowed himself to do so now. He had saved a little girl and protected her from a rapist and murderer and returned her to her parents. He knew all to well that he couldn't save everyone but at least this time, he did some good.

Frank simply turned around and left the rooftop, he need to get back to his warehouse and prepare for his next mission.

 **THE END**

 **AUTHORS NOTES:**

 **I had this story on the back burner for a while but after reading BLAKKSTONE's Deep Water, I decided to finish it.**

 **Of course, Jean and Scott Summers is Phoenix and Cyclops from X-Men and Hope Summers is the Mutant Messiah from X-Men and a reincarnation of Jean herself. In the Ulitmate MAX universe they are a family.**

 **Zebediah Killgrave is most commonly known as the Purple Man and is a Daredevil and Jessica Jones villain, and was in the Jessica Jones Netflix show as Kevin Thompson aka Kilgrave. In the 616 and Netflix show he has the ability to control people through some kind of means that differ between the comic and show. Here he's just a rich boy who thinks he can do anything he wants.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
